This relates generally to electronic devices with displays and, more particularly, to electronic devices with displays having adaptive spectral characteristics.
The human circadian system may respond differently to different wavelengths of light. For example, when a user is exposed to blue light having a peak wavelength within a particular range, the user's circadian system may be activated and melatonin production may be suppressed. On the other hand, when a user is exposed to light outside of this range of wavelengths or when blue light is suppressed (e.g., compared to red light), the user's melatonin production may be increased, signaling nighttime to the body.
Conventional displays do not take into account the spectral sensitivity of the human circadian rhythm. For example, some displays emit light having spectral characteristics that trigger the circadian system regardless of the time of day, which can in turn have an adverse effect on sleep quality.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved ways of displaying images with displays.